The Chronicles Of Deku
by XxMysticalLunarxX
Summary: After an encounter with a young girl, Izuku gets affected by her quirk, causing him to forcibly change genders. Chaos ensues. Contains blinding smiles, fluff, funny moments, and a whole lot of smiles. The cinnamon roll is now the center of the class. Fem!Izuku. Pairings undecided. Rated T for language, and possible themes.
1. Life-Changing Encounter

**Hello fellow readers! This is my first story on this site, so yeah. Criticism is welcome. I love the idea of Izuku the cinnamon roll as a female. Pairings are undecided, though i have a brief idea of how i want it to go. Say your ideas in the reviews or PMs. Now, on to the story.**

* * *

It was the end of classes, finally. Class 1-A scrambled out of the classroom, chatting among themselves. The class was planning to have a sleep over that day, but someone had to buy the snacks - all the good stuff. Kirishima turned to Midoriya, a bright smile on his face. "Midoriya! Would you mind getting the snacks for the sleepover today!? It would be a big help!" Naturally, Midoriya flinched at his voice, before facing him, and nodding. "O-oh? S-sure, no p-problem. I'll just g-get changed an-nd..." His voice trailed off, turning into constant muttering as Midoriya walked towards the dorms.

And so, the class cinnamon roll made his way to the convenience store with the class savings. Dressed in baggy shorts and a plain yellow top, Midoriyas future was about to change in the next hour...

 **...**

 _'I feel on edge going out on my own..villains can attack at any time after all.'_ , Midoriya thought. He was just finishing the shopping trip for the sleepover (More like an all-nighter in the common room) and was just about to cross the road when he heard a small frustrated groan nearby. Instantly turning to the sound, Midoriya saw a girl, about 12 years old, look around a little too much, as if she were paranoid. Midoriya, being the nice soul he is, approached her and smiled. "Whats the matter?" .

The girl looked at him, and frowned. She explained that she had lost her phone, as well as her bag. Midoriya asked where she had last seen it, and she said in the park, but hadn't bothered to look for it. Well, that makes things easier-

 **...**

Midoriya and the girl, who was called Akane, went to this park, and luckily the items were still there, behind a bench. She hurriedly picked the items up, and squealed, chanting phrases like 'Thank god!' , or 'Yes!'.

Midoriya chuckled to himself, not noticing the girl run towards him and hug him without thought. A red gas emitted from her exposed skin, as Akane realised what she was doing.

"Block your nose!", she said worriedly. Unfortunately, she was a second too late. Midoriya passed out on the floor, and changes happened to his body. "Shit!" Akane said, calling the ambulance on her phone. She picked him up(I imagine him as being pretty light), and sat him on the nearby bench, waiting for the ambulance to arrive.

 **...**

The green hairied abomination slowly woke up from his slumber. His eyes fluttered open, as he took in the surroundings. He was in the hospital, but what happened? All he remembered was Akane hugging him. Akane...

"Hey, are you awake?" A feminine voice called him out from beside him. Midoriya looked over at the girl, who was indeed Akane.

"Um, sorry about earlier. I used my quirk on you...and now your scarred for life. Heh. I have to go now, though. My parents are waiting for me. Bye!" She rose from her seat, and headed towards the door, giving Midoriya a final wave before leaving from his sight.

Midoriya gave himself a small smile, before trying to sit up. There was a heavy weight on his chest. Midoriya put his hand on his cheek, his skin was noticably more softer than usual. She then made his way down to his chest area. It was much more larger than before, and squeezed whatever was there for a few moments, trying to figure out what it was. He screamed, loud enough to be heard around the entire room. They were breasts.(And they were soft).Realising this, he scrambled out of the bed, and went to the nearest mirror. Midoriya looked.. different. He(She) had hair that reached her back, it was never that long before. He also had an hourglass figure, which made him face had also changed, having a few more freckles than before, and his wide eyes had a ton more eyelashes. To be honest, he would be calling himself noticed that he couldn't feel the thing between his legs, and blushed.

"I-Im a girl?" Midoriya exclaimed. He stayed in his position for a few mere moments, before shaking his..i mean her head violently. She got the shopping bag from the corner of the room, and walked out the door, where Aizawa was. "Looks like you are done with your episode. Now, lets go. And before you ask...the change is permanent. The girl who was here before had a Genderswap quirk, which changes your gender by inhaling her 'gas'. We cant undo the changes, so yeah. Only the staff and your mom know. Your wardrobe is undergoing chnages, as well as your uniform and hero costume."

Midoriya nodded her head, as the walked towards the reception, and signed out. She checked her phone - it was one in the morning. Great, now her classmates would be wondering about her.

 **...**

Midoriya sighed, everyone was in bed thankfully. After returning from the hospital, she was informed that the sleepover was cancelled, after checking her phone. I t was also clear that someone had been in her room. She jumped on her bed, already imagining the events that would unfold tomorrow. And then, she drifted off to sleep...

* * *

 **AN: Could you guys send ideas of possible plots? I just made this because i was inspired, but i honestly have no idea where this is gonna go. I think i may have already had the ships decided, but idk. Send your preferences anyways. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Surprise,Surprise

**Hello yall. I have Chapter 2. Pairings aren't going to be the main MAIN focus, but its still important. To be honest, i might just give Izuku a buttload of admirers, and her just be oblivious to it. Im thinking of pairings, yes, but there won't be romance in every corner of the room. Anyways, ill be saying Izuku instead of Midoriya, because when im writing it, it sounds awkward. Also, this takes place after the Final Exams. Yes, they already have dorms.**

Izukus alarm blared, blasting a load of cheesy All Might phrases. She shot up from her bed, and decided to get off of it, because time waits for nobody. She felt a lot heavier, and very,very uncomfortable. She did not want to take a shower, thats just invading a girls privacy!(Even though she was one herself, but can you blame her?) Instead, she just brushed her teeth, and splashed cold water on her face, looking into the mirror and trying to get used to the change. After shaking her head violently once again, she opened her wardrobe, and picked out her school uniform...But she had to change out of her _current clothes._

' _This is an invasion of a girls privacy...I don't want to become a Mineta!'_ Izuku thought, quickly grabbing a bra and pants(they changed her wardrobe while she passed out) and putting it on relatively quickly to avoid looking at _certain parts._ She then put on her schoolgirl uniform, blushing furiously as she did so. After putting it on, she grabbed a bottle of something, presumably body spray, and sprayed it around her body. Her oversized red boots sat in the corner of the room, as Izuku grabbed them and happily tied them to her feet. At least she didn't have to change those.

Grabbing her yellow backpack, she slowly peeked out the door - it was relatively quiet. Maybe she could get to U.A unnoticed. Hmm. Aizawa told her to go to the staff room to collect some things, on her own. To avoid attention, she would wear some sunglasses and tie her hair in twintails. Though she still looked like a gender-bent version of Izuku(which she was), she would attract as much attention. Izuku rushed out the door, and made her way to the U.A campus, missing breakfast, unfortunately.

 **...**

Luckily, she had managed to avoid her classmates, though she caught a glimspe of Kirishima and Jirou on the way to the staffroom, where she wa standing in front of. She opened the door, and walked inside, seeing Midnight, Present Mic, Cementoss, All Might(buff) and Aizawa.

At first everyone raised an eyebrow at the student excluding Aizawa (he is the only one who has seen her so far), looking at her. Izuku did the same, before realising she looked like she was tresspassing. She took off her sunglasses, and untied her ponytail, her curly, unkempt hair falling gracefully onto her shoulders. She smiled awkwardly, making Midnight gush.

"So you came, Midoriya." Aizawa mumbled, throwing something to All Might as he talked. There was a mix of reactions. Cementoss looked at the girl briefly before smiling, All Might widened his eyes a bit more before, while Present Mic and Midnight gushed at her cuteness. All Might walked towards her, patting her head.

"Young Midoriya! Heres your new locker room key! Make sure to keep it on you at all times! Also, we are going to have to get your dorm room moved to the girls side, so you will have to stay with someone for the night, or just sleep in the common room for the time being. Now, head to class!" All Might grinned, giving her a flashy smile while handing over the key.

"Thank you, All Might!" Izuku said, putting the keys in her blazer pocket, and walked out the staffroom. Everyone would probably be in class by now.

Izuku arrived at the classroom, slowly walking in to see her classmates, worry evident on some of their faces. Everyone turned to look at the newcomer, before raising an eyebrow at her again. Did she look THAT unfamiliar?

"Who are you?", Tsuyu asked, looking directly at her. Izuku sighed, before giving everyone a small smile. "It's M-midoriya..." Izuku squeaked, before quickly walking to her seat, giving her classmates a second to process this newfound information.

 _"NANI?"_

 **...**

Out of all the things that could have happened today, Bakugou didn't expect some green haired girl to be standing in the classroom, wide and bright green eyes that looked just like Dekus. Apparently, it was Deku. One thought went through his mind. _'Bullshit! Deku isn't a the actual fuck?'_ He scoffed, returning to whatever he was doing before.

Ochako looked at Deku, her ming trying to convey what was happening. So, Deku was a girl now? Did something happen? One thing to do, ask. She walked over to hi- HER desk. "Deku-kun, why are you a girl?"

Iida could only stare at Midoriya, a concerned look on his face. Maybe something happened last night that caused him to look like this. He stood up from his seat and walked over to Midoriyas desk, standing in front of the...girl? "Midoriya-ku-, i mean, chan! What happened? Did something happen last night? ARE YOU OKAY?" Iida made his infamous hand chopping movements saying this. One day he will break his desk, it's only a matter of time till he does so.

Todoroki just stared blankly at 'Midoriya'. The sudden change definitely was concerning, he did consider the boy- THE GIRL , as his friend, after all. "Midoriya?"

Just as this happened, Aizawa walked through the door, gaining everyones attention. "Ahem. Class is starting."

 **Thank you for reading, and for your reviews! Hope you will stay! I am planning on other ships as well outside of Izukus admirers, because why not.**

 **Reaperjamm: Indeed.**

 **Anonymous: Not that i've heard of, the main ones are with Bakugou or Todoroki. I don't want to make them the main ship, because theres already a buttload of those. Tokoyami x Izuku will definitely be interesting. Point taken. Nice ideas by the way.**

 **Fandommaniac22: No, it doesn't depend on the ship in this case. I think im just going to follow the main storyline at the moment, but thats a bit boring. Im thinking of mini-events that will happen. Though im planning on maybe a few hangouts and stuff. I agree on your points, but we don't have a lot on Shinsou, so im thinking about that.**

 **Katyuam: Oops, sorry. I just want to get to the main points of the story first.**

 **RussianAbdicator: I agree on your points, Bakugou is Bakugou, he would go with someone who doesn't give two shits about his foul mouth. Point taken. Though im planning on keeping Todoroki and Izuku as close friends, and Ochako too. And yes, sorry Ochako ;-;**


End file.
